


Cold

by Em (redarrow)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redarrow/pseuds/Em
Summary: "Jyn levantó una ceja mientras la analizaba. Se veía mucho más baja de lo normal, con una camisa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que definitivamente no era de su pertenencia" RebelCaptain Drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en un universo alterno donde, bueno, ese final nunca ocurrió.

 

Era un día como cualquier otro.

La cama se sentía fría, y se removió buscando la cintura de Jyn. No estaba allí. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y buscarla, medio dormido. No se encontraba en ninguna parte de la pequeña habitación.

El sol estaba saliendo.

"Jyn…" dijo mientras se levantaba poco a poco en la cama. Al no recibir respuesta, lanzó un grito. "¡Jyn!"

Casi al instante después, escuchó los pasos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, pues era típico de Jyn levantarse a mitad de la noche.

Pero esta vez era diferente. El ambiente estaba frío, y la extrañaba a su lado.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Abrió la puerta con calma y apareció ante su vista. Llevaba el cabello suelto, como nunca lo hacía, cosa que le sorprendió, pero no tanto como lo que llevaba puesto.

Jyn levantó una ceja mientras la analizaba. Se veía mucho más baja de lo normal, con una camisa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que definitivamente _no_ era de su pertenencia.

Rompió en carcajadas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" exclamó. Él se dedicó a seguir contemplándola y riendo, embobado. "¿Me acabas de llamar solo para reírte de mi?"

Jyn tenía el ceño fruncido. Si que tenía poca paciencia.

"Es solo…." Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro y le mostró una sonrisa provocadora. "Esa camisa es demasiado grande para ser tuya, ¿No crees?"

Las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron de un suave color rojo.

"Cáll…cállate" tartamudeó, un tanto nerviosa y un tanto cabreada. Odiaba como a Cassian le encantaba provocarla.

"Ven aquí" le dijo, todavía entre risas, mientras le hacía espacio en la cama. "Te extrañaba"

"Te odio" replicó, pero aún así avanzó por la habitación hasta la cama y se lanzó a ella, dándole la espalda a Cassian.

Este la abrazó por detrás y posó su rostro en su pelo. Cerró los ojos, y por fin se sintió en casa.

"Puedes usar mis camisas cada vez que quieras" susurró.

Jyn rodó los ojos.

Era un día como cualquier otro.


End file.
